


Jacksepticeye/ Markiplier Oc one shots (on hold for now)

by orphan_account



Category: Original characters - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst in some chapters, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, On Hold, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This will be a Collection on one shots and short stories about Maekipljer, Jacksepticeye, and their egos with my ocs! Ill be adding a oc bio befire each chapter!
Relationships: Chase Brody/ Bingiplier, Darkiplier/ Antisepticeye, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Marvin the Magnificent/ The Host, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Mae (oc bio)

Full Name: Mae Bella Septic  
Nicknames: Kitten  
Gender: Female  
Zodiac Sign:Virgo  
Birthday: September 1st  
Age: 6  
Language: English

Description:  
Mae Bella Septic is a six-year-old child who is the adopted child of Marvin and The Host. She is creative and loveable, but can also be very clingy and a bit shy. Mae has long dark brown hair, down it her Knees, and bright blue eyes. She’s short for her age and is underweight, but other than that she’s in good health.  
She has magic just like marvin, she claims that her parents are magic, like her, and taught her most of the things she knows. Mae can shapeshift into a kitten, she can also purr like one as well. She was found in kitten form, she was in very bad condition and didn’t have any memory of shifting into a kitten or why she was hurt so badly. She’s been staying with Marvin and Host and had grown quite fond of them. 

(Sorry this was a short chapter, the next chaper will be longer i promise!)


	2. Chapter 2: I missed you (Marvin X Mae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin comes home after a long day of prefroming and gets to spend some time with Mae.
> 
> (Katherine’s backstroy will be posted in the next chapter)

Marvin walked down the halls of his apartment building, he was coming home from a magic show, he did well tonight and was able to bring in a packed house. He walked to his apartment and unlocked the door. He opened the door to see two familiar girls sitting on his couch watching a movie. The younger one looked over at Marvin and hopped off of the older girl's lap. "Daddy!" She says, hugging Marvin tightly. "I missed you! How was the show? How many people came? Did-" 

Marvin chuckled as he hugged the girl, "slow down kitten, the show was great! We had a packed house tonight." Marvin answered with a smile. "How was your night with Katherine?" 

"it was fun! Me and Kathy played hide and seek, then we made popcorn and watched a movie! I love it when Kathy watches me, she's so much fun!" The girl says with a bright smile. She looked over at the older girl, Katherine.  
Katherine stood up and walked over to the two with a faint smile. "Mae is awesome at hide and seek, took me a while to find her." She chuckled softly. 

"my kitten is the best hider ever," Marvin says with a soft chuckle. "Thanks so much for watching her Katherine, Host had to go visit Mark and I couldn't find anyone else."  
Katherine smiled, "Hey, it's no problem! I love hanging out with Mae, she's the best!" Katherine says. "I gotta head back home, Dad and Papa are probably waiting for me."  
Marvin nodded, "okay, tell Dark and Anti I said hi. Goodnight Katherine." Mae waved as Katherine left. "Bye Kathy!"

Marvin picked up Mae and sat down on the couch. Mae hugged Marvin tight, "I missed you..." she mumbled as she closed her eyes.  
Marvin smiled, his eyes glowed slightly as he started purring softly, rubbing Mae's back gently. "I missed you too kitten..." Mae smiled and started purring softly as well.  
They both stayed like that for a few minutes, Marvin closed his eyes as he relaxed from the day. He'd worry about whatever he had to tomorrow, just glad to be home with his daughter, them both peaceful and happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Katherine (oc bio)

General Information  
Full Name: Katherine Anna Philips  
Nicknames: Kathy   
Pronouns: She/Her   
Gender: Female   
Zodiac Sign: Taurus  
Birthday:May, 15th, 1902  
Age: 118 (but she looks and acts like a 16 year old teenager)   
Nationality: American   
Ethnicity: Greek, American   
Primary Language: English   
Other Languages: Greek,   
Relationship Status: Taken   
What is their sexuality?: Gay

Description:  
Katherine Anna Phillps is a 118-year-old demon who was born in 1902. She originally died at the age of 16 due to being murdered along with her girlfriend. She has long black wavy hair, which goes to the bottom of her spine, and dark green eyes. She is smart and gentle, but can also be very sadistic and a bit selfish. Physically, Katherine is in pretty good shape, She is average-height with Fair skin. When she became a demon she was assigned yo ruin a family bloodline, that bloodline happened to be Emily McLoughlin who is the adopted daughter of Seán McLoughlin and Gab Smolders. She's the reason why Emily was orphaned and she continued to destroy Emily's life up until Emily was 14 and had enough of Katherine. After a long talk and fight, Emily was able to convince her demon to leave her alone and go with Dark and Anti, promising her a better life than what she was brought into.

(This is kinda messy, but im actually really proud of it!)


	4. Chapter 4: Good morning Darling (Dark X Anti X Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some soft Anti and Dark! Its morning and the family is having breakfest.

Dark was an excellent cook, he always made the best breakfast for his family. He was in the kitchen, currently at the stove working on eggs in one pan, and bacon in the other. The smell of bacon could be smelt throughout the house, a great way to wake up.   
Anti walked into the kitchen, still looking tired. He walked over yo Dark before giving him a kiss on ten cheek. "Mornin" he mumbled with a soft smile. "Need any help?"   
Dark smiled faintly, "Good morning darling. I'm just finishing up breakfast. Can you please check on Katherine and see if she's awake?" Dark asked as he plated the eggs and bacon. 

Anti nodded before heading yo Katherine's bedroom. He knocked on the door, "Kathy? You up?" He opened the door and walked inside.  
Katherine was still half asleep, curled up in the blankets.  
Anti smiled softly and glitched over to her bed, he gently shook her. "Baby girl? Wake up, Dad made us breakfast. 

neither dark nor anti ever thought they'd become parents, especially to a teen demon. It was a last-minute thing really, Sean was begging Anri and Dark to take Katherine under their wing. Katherine used to cause so much hell fir Seán's daughter but knew that they couldn't just get rid of Katherine. She wasn't like an ego where you create them and can create their backstories and such, she was a real demon who was actually in need of help. Dark and Anfi agreed, even though they've had bad run-ins with Katherine in the past.   
once, Katherine had complete control over Emily's mind, Emily had practically gone crazy. It took Dark, Anti, And Marvin to stop the demon. Emily herself didn't just want to kill Katherine and hope that she'd be gone forever, she wanted to give Katherine a chance to change, she wanted Anti and Dark yo try to teach Katherine to be better.   
After about a month of training Katherine, they started thinking of her more of a daughter than a student, and apparently, Kathrine thought of Anti and Dark as her parents because one night, as she was falling asleep on the couch next to them, she mumbled a sentence before falling asleep, "night dad, night papa..." Both dark and Anri were ecstatic when they heard her, in fact, they wouldn't stop speaking about the topic the next day.   
Now, 3 months later, Katherine, Anti, and dark were officially considering themselves as a family. Dark and Anti couldn't have been happier that they decided to help Katherine, they would never choose differently. 

Anti shook Katherine more, "come on Kathy, foods getting cold." Anri says. Katherine mumbled something in greek before opening her eyes. "I'm up, I'm up..." she says before yawning. Anti smirked, "now you are! Hurry up, Dad's waiting for us." He glitched out if the room.   
Katherine got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She git dressed before leaving her room and made her way to the dining room. Dark was sitting down at the table, Anti was sitting on his lap pampering dark in kisses as he hugged him tightly. Dark kissed Anti before looking over at Katherine, "good morning baby girl, how did you sleep?" He asked, Anti got off of Dark's lap and sat down next to him. "Mornin Dad, I slept pretty well," Katherine says as she sat down at the table. "Thars wonderful, I was thinking we spend the day together, does that sound okay?" Dark asked before he started to eat. Anri nodded, "sounds great Darki!" Antimsays as he ate. Katherine also nodded, "sounds perfect dad. We can watch a movie and can start decorating for Halloween!" Katherine says with a bright smile before also starting to eat.


	5. Chapter 5: Emily (oc bio)

Full Name: Emily Danielle McLoughlin  
Nicknames: Em   
Pronouns: she/Her   
Gender: female   
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
Birthday: February 21st   
Age: 15  
Primary Language: English   
Other Languages: Irish, French   
Relationship Status: Single   
Do they have any fears?: Thunderstroms 

description:  
Emily Danielle McLoughlin is a 15-year-old teenager who is the adopted daughter of Seán McLoughlin. She is smart and energetic, but can also be sneaky and a bit standoffish. Physically, Emily is in good shape. She is short for her age with light skin, blonde hair and green eyes. Her parents both died in a house fire when Emily was 8 years old. The house fire was started by Katherine, the demon who was sent out to make Emily’s family bloodline miserable. Emily was sent into foster care for 3 years until she was adopted by Seán at the age of 11 years old. 

(No story today, I’ve been busy trying to get caught up with school! If you have any suggestions for one shots then please let me know in the comments.)


	6. Chapter 6: Among us (Emily X Seán (plus others))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily plays among us with her dad and his friends

“Dad How could you!?” Emily was playing a game of among us with Seán, Mark, Ethan, Gloom, Lizzie, and Felix. She was a crewmate just trying to get her tasks done when Seán snuck up behind her and killed her. She huffed softly and kept her mic muted, she could hear Seán laughter from his recording room. “Sorry, Em!” He says, even though he wasn't. 

Emily loved playing games with her dad and his friends. She was a gamer on twitch and youtube, she has been since she was adopted by seán. She was really lucky to be able to live with Sean and his girlfriend Gab. She was in the foster system for years, her parents had died thanks to Katherine. But everything ended up working out fine in the end, she was now with Seán and Gab, she was in a good neighborhood and had a few good friends.

There was an emergency meeting called, Emily stayed silent as she listened to the others talk. "I just saw Lizzie fucking vent!" Ethan says. "What? No way! I didn't vent, I was just close to the Vent I swear!" Lizzie says, she was also one of the imposters. "Hmm, I don't know you seem pretty sus right now," Felix says. Gloom, Ethan, Mark, and Felix voted off Lizzie, Seán and Lizzie skipped.   
The rest of the round was pretty chill, Emily finished her tasks as a ghost while she watched the rest of the crew mates do their task. Emily loved this, she got to be around her friends and people she thought of as part of her family. She couldn't think of anything better than this...

(I’ve been obsessed with Among us, I had to write a chapter about it!)


	7. chapter 7: Markus (oc bio)

Full Name: Markus Orion Septic   
Nicknames: Marki  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Gender: Male  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Birthday: August 7th   
Age: 13  
Primary Language: English 

Background:  
Markus Orion Septic is a thirteen-year-old teenager who is Protective and Generous, but can also be very standoffish and a bit Egoistic. Physically, Markus is in pretty good shape. He is average-height for his age with pale skin, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He has a small scar underneath his right eye. Physically, Markus is in pretty good shape. He is of average height for his age. 

Markus is the biological Son of Jackie, aka Jackieboyman. Jackie was in love with Markus's mother, Alice. Sadly, Alice died of childbirth when giving birth to Markus.

Hey I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school! I'll try to get more chapters out as soon as I can.


	8. Chapter 8: Late night homework (Jackie X Markus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus stays up late to make sure Jackie Gets home okay, but he also needs help with some math.

Markus was sitting at his kitchen table, he was supposed to be doing homework, but he couldn't figure it out. Jackie was out doing superhero things, and he didn't have anyone else around at the moment. "The one night no one else can help..." he mumbled as he looked at his notes, he definitely didn't learn this in school. 

it was late at night, somewhere around midnight, Jackie always worked at night. Ever since Markus was younger he'd always stay up and wait for Jackie to come home. There were only a few times where Jackie wouldn't come home. When that happened, Markus would run over to one of the egos apartments and tell them. The egos would either bring Markus to a different egos apartment and go out looking for Jackie or call Jackie and see if he was okay (if he didn't answer, then they'd do the first thing.). Markus spent a lot of nights at his uncle's house, not being able to sleep because Jackie didn't come home, he was so afraid that Jackie had gotten seriously hurt or even killed.

As Markus got older, he realized that it took a lot to bring Jackie down. Hed usually just stay home and wait till at least after 1AM before bothering the other egos. He'd only sleep when Jackie came home.   
After about a half-hour, Jackie walked through the door. He was still in his red super suit and Blue mask. He looked tired and had a few scratches and bruises on his neck and face. He saw Markus and sighed, "Markus it's past midnight, why aren't you in bed?" He asked, taking off his mask.

"I was just trying to finish my homework before school tomorrow...are you feeling up to help me? I don't know how to do this..." Markus responded. Most of the time he'd make up excuses that Jackie, Surprisingly, believed most of the time. 

Jackie smiled faintly and nodded, "yeah, but after I help you with it do you promise to go straight to bed afterward?" Jackie asked as he walked over to Markus, sitting down next to him.   
Marcus nodded with a smile, "yeah I promise!" He says as he showed Jackie the homework, which happened to be math.

After about 20 minutes Jackie stood up, "screw it I have no idea how to do this." He says.  
Markus chuckled softly as he closed his notebook. "My teacher is gonna be mad..." he said as he put his stuff in his backpack. "Sorry kid, I wasn't taught that stuff...maybe Henrik can Teach you some time, he's really smart. I'm sure he knows that stuff." Jackie says with a chuckle before picking up Markus. "But right now, you need to sleep. You have school in the morning." Jackie carried Markus to his room before dropping him into the bed, he wrapped Markus up in a tight blanket burrito with a chuckle. "Sleep well Markus, I love you." He kissed the top of Markus's head.   
Markus chuckled softly, "I love you too dad, night!" He says as he watched Jackie walk out of his bedroom before shutting the door. He yawned softly as he closed his eyes, finally able to sleep knowing that Jackie was home safe and sound.


	9. Chapter 9: Stars (Markus X Emily (non shipping))

Emily and Markus were hanging out on top of the roof of the Egos apartment. They were both supposed to do a homework assignment about the stars and different consolation. "It's such a nice night!" Emily says, sitting down on the roof, looking up at the sky. Markus nodded in agreement, "it sure is, I'm glad dad gave us the keys to the roof, we get a great few of the stars for the assignment!"  
"it's still bullshit that They're forcing the middle schoolers and high schoolers to work together." Emily mumbled, "not that there's anything wrong with you, I just hate it. I'd rather work with someone my age and not an 8th grader."

"Okay, that's fair I guess, I'd rather do this with my friends, but they're with the seniors of this," Markus says, sitting next to Emily. He looked up at the sky, studying each star. "They're so beautiful...I love the stars." He says with a smile.

The two of them ended up spending most of the night on the roof, looking at stars while working on their assignments. They soon fell asleep, being found by Jackie who brought them both into his apartment for the rest of the night. 

(I’m back! School has been really stressful but I’ll try to make as many chapters as I can!)


	10. Requests?

Hey! I haven’t wrote anything in a while, I’m taking requests fir new chapters! I’ll write just about anything except for:  
Anything underage  
Any type of sexual stuff


End file.
